


The Fix

by creamyfilling



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, Desperation, Humiliation, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/pseuds/creamyfilling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a traumatizing incident with the football team Sophomore year, Sam develops a particular craving that keeps him coming back for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fix

**Author's Note:**

> I've been doing an X-Mas exchange of sorts, and this is a fill I wrote for someone from the follow gkm prompt: In sophomore year, Sam had a rough time with the guys on the football team and during a hazing, he was held down and used roughly by all of the guys on the team. They all took turns fucking his ass and cumming in him until he was full while telling him that he had a great pussy and made jokes about him getting pregnant. While ashamed by this experience, Sam can't stop coming back for more. He gets addicted to the feeling of cum in his ass and begs the guys to fuck him on the daily so they take turns filling him through out the day. Wants: Sam to be extremely needy for cum. He doesn't care about how good the fucking feels, he just wants their cum, the guys to humiliate Sam in front of the cheerleaders, slut shaming/dirty talk, calling his hole a pussy/cunt and telling him he's going to get knocked up, they don't let Sam cum from the fucking and he cums after he pulls his pants up, Sam's hole to be so well used that he can't hold the cum in anymore.

_All Sam can hear through the ringing in his ears is laughter. Everyone around him is laughing, and they’re laughing at him. Laughing at the way Mike and Azimio are pinning his arms down, laughing at the way Karofsky is fucking his already cum filled asshole, laughing at the way he’s crying._   
  
_“Your pussy is so fucking tight, Evans,” Karofsky grunts from behind him, lasting a few more harsh thrusts before he’s shooting off into Sam and adding another load of hot cum to his sloppy hole._   
  
_The football team erupts in cheers as their leader dumps his load into their new bitch, and Sam barely gets a second to breathe before Karofsky’s monster cock is replaced with another._   
  
_“What a pretty little pussy,” Puck coos as he kneels between Sam’s legs, running the tip of his thick cock over Sam’s gaping, cum slicked asshole. The stretched muscles clench and unclench under his gaze, and a gush of cum oozes out everytime he exhales, until Puck pushes the head of his cock inside, block it’s path and pushing it back inside._   
  
_“Knock the bitch up!” Artie advises from the sidelines, jerking off as he watches his teammates abuse Sam’s ass._   
  
_“You know it,” Puck promises, burying his entire length inside Sam._

*  
  
Sam wakes up with a start, his breathing heavy, his cock hard, and his asshole aching. It’s the third time this week he’s dreamt about that day sophomore year, and it’s the third time he’s found himself slipping out of bed and quietly making his way to Finn’s room down the hall.  
  
He lets himself in, closing and locking the door behind him before he crawls into Finn’s bed and shakes him away. “Finn. Finn! Finn, I need you.  _Now_.”  
  
“Sam?” Finn groans out as he starts to come to, opening his eyes to find Sam kneeling naked in his bed. “Jesus, again?” Sam bites his lip and nods, ashamed at how badly he needs Finn right now. “God, you’re such a fucking slut.”  
  
“Please,” he begs, tugging on Finn’s sheets to expose the older boy.   
  
“Alright, alright,” Finn relents, pushing himself up and throwing his sheet to the side. “Don’t be such a little bitch about it. Get on your stomach.” Sam immediately throws himself face down on the bed, reaching behind his back to grip and spread his ass cheeks for Finn. The older boy pulls his boxers off and laughs at the sight in front of him. “Such an eager little cumslut, aren’t you, Sammy?’  
  
“Yes,” Sam admits, spreading himself wider when he feels the bed dip between his legs as Finn kneels behind him.   
  
Finn fists his cock hard as he unceremoniously shoves two fingers inside Sam’s exposed hole, his opening perpetually stretched after getting fucked daily over the last year. “You used to have such a tight little pussy, but now I barely have to work your cumhole at all to fit my big dick in there.”  
  
The way Sam moans at Finn’s fingers contradicts the way he reddens in shame at his words, and Finn just shakes his head at what a pathetic, needy mess Sam has turned into, slipping his digits out of his ass. Sam bucks his ass out when he’s empty, desperately needing to be filled immediately. Usually Finn would make him beg, but he’s tired and Kurt is sleeping right next door, so he decides to just give Sam what he craves, lining his cock up and shoving it inside.   
  
“Fuck yeah, give it to me, Finn,” Sam cries out, squeezing his eyes shut as Finn starts to thrust into him. Finn is far from the best fuck on the team – he’s actually probably one of the worst, he fucks as well as he dances – but he’s Sam’s favorite. He comes fast, he comes hard, and he comes a lot. And  _that’s_  what Sam craves. That feeling of a hot, fresh load of cum inside his asshole; the way it feels as it’s shot into him, the way it feels as it leaks out. He  _aches_  for it, has for the past year, since that day the football team held him down in the locker room and pumped his ass full of cum for hours. 

“You love getting fucked by my big dick, don’t you, Sam?” Finn mocks, canting his hips into Sam’s round ass sloppily. He presses down on the small of Sam’s back, the heels of his hands digging into his soft skin as he pushes his weight down onto the boy, starting to fuck him harder. “Getting your slutty little cunt full of my cum.”  
  
“God yes!” Sam moans, pushing his ass out to meet each one of Finn’s thrusts, his own cock rubbing between his stomach and the mattress underneath him. “Fill me up with your cum, please, Finn, please. Please, please, please, please.”  
  
Finn grits his teeth as his balls start to tighten already, Sam’s pathetic begging always a major turn on, and he gets a few more thrust in before his cock flares and burst, shooting his warm load into Sam’s pussyhole. “Oh  _fuck_ ,” he cries out as he empties himself, his body jerking as he spurts into Sam, the boy’s clenching hole sucking him dry.  
  
“So good,” Sam mumbles, feeling the tension in his stomach fade away as Finn fills his needy hole up and gives him his fix. His body goes slack as he relaxes, not even flinching when Finn pulls out.   
  
Finn lets Sam have his moment, watching as he clenches his hole tight to keep Finn’s huge load tucked inside of him, before he notices the time and nudges the boy’s thighs. “Dude, it’s almost five. Get out of my bed before you jizz all over it. And don’t wake me up again! I don’t care how badly you need a load, go to Kurt’s room, but let me have a day off.”  
  
Sam promises not to bug him for the rest of the day, and scrambles off the bed, quickly leaving Finn’s room and slipping back into his own before he can leave a white trail in his path. Once he’s safely back in his room, he throws down a towel in bed, and gets back in, finally letting himself unclench. Leaning back, Sam spreads his legs and starts stroking his cock, closing his eyes as he concentrates on the amazing feeling of Finn’s cum slowly oozing out of his freshly fucked hole.

*

Sam doesn’t get the best grades. People think it’s because he’s kind of dumb, but it’s more a combination of his dyslexia and his new found inability to concentrate in class.   
  
He’s never found school to be particularly interesting, but he used to be able to focus on his teachers enough to take in some of what they were saying. But now, since becoming the football team's willing and needy cumslut, it’s next to impossible.   
  
Now all he can think about during class is filling his pussyhole. Sometimes if he’s lucky, he’s been able to get in a quickie with one of the guys just before class, and he can spend the forty minutes or so feeling the cum inside of him leaking out and filling his underwear, his sloppy fucked hole satisfied for the time being. Those are the good periods, and he can even muster up the attention span to retain a thing or two.  
  
But the other days are harder. If he isn’t able to get his fix, he can’t think about anything but getting his hole filled. His mind will wonder as he frantically plans how to get a load, which teammate has what next period, and who would be his best option to go to. He sometimes gets breathless in class as he thinks about it, his asshole clenching in need and he face reddening in shame when the girl next to him asks him if he’s okay.   
  
It had started out gradually at first. After that day in the locker room, it took two weeks for Sam to admit how much he’d been craving a nice hot load in his ass. He tried sleeping with girls, but it had lost its appeal. They couldn’t give him what he needed, only his teammates could. So finally, one day, he had broken down in front of Dave Karofsky and begged him to fuck him again, and it went from there. He doesn’t know when he got  _this_  addicted to the feeling, but he can barely go a couple hours without getting a load pounded into him anymore.  
  
And he’s just about to hit the two hour mark.   
  
Shutting his locker louder than necessary and scaring the guy beside him, Sam glances at his phone to check the time. He’s got fifteen minutes left of his lunch break and a test next period - if he doesn’t get some cum fast, he’s not gonna stand a chance. Moving down the hall, he mentally goes through the list of options in his head before he spots Artie parked at the end of the hall, talking to Tina and Kurt, and makes a beeline for him.  
  
“Hey guys,” he greets them in a rush, immediately gripping the handles of Artie’s wheelchair. “I need to borrow my man Artie here for a bit.”  
  
Smirking knowingly at Sam, Kurt waves him off. “That’s fine. We understand.”  
  
Sam freezes for a moment, feeling his face turn pink under Kurt’s gaze. He’s the only guy outside of the football team that knows about his obsession after coming home to find Finn and Puck double teaming him, and he loves to tease him about it – it’s always lighthearted though, not like the way the other guys mock him as they’re fucking him. That turns him on, despite the shame, while Kurt’s ribbing just makes his ears burn.   
  
Avoiding Kurt’s gaze, Sam quickly pushes Artie down the hall and towards the empty choir room. Once inside, he lets the boy roll himself the rest of the way while he locks the door behind them.   
  
“Look, Artie, man, I need-” Sam starts to explain as he turns around, but stops when he finds that Artie already has his pants undone and his dick out.   
  
“I know what you need, bro,” he laughs, parking his chair and beckoning the blonde over. “But we don’t got a lot of time, so you better hurry up and get me hard or you’re going to class empty.”  
  
Not wasting a moment, Sam strides forward and drops down in front of Artie’s chair, swiftly tugging the boy’s trousers and underwear down his thighs to get better access to his cock. Once he’s free, he engulfs it with his giant mouth, easily fitting Artie’s soft prick inside. He works the head first, massaging and teasing his slit with his tongue before working down his steadily growing shaft, feeling it harden under his lips. He can feel Artie’s gloved hand in his hair, pushing his head down so that he’s stuffed his entire length in his mouth, the tip poking the back of his throat. He can barely hear whatever Artie is mumbling above him, his own gagging and choking drowning it out, but the boy finally lets him loose after a few more moments, releasing his head and letting him pull back and breathe.   
  
“You take it better in the ass, Evans,” Artie chuckles, glancing down at his spit covered cock, hard and ready. “So let’s go, stand up and get those pants down. I wanna see that pretty pink pussy of yours.” Sam scrambles to his feet, frantically undoing his jeans and pushing his underwear down his thighs, turning around and bending over so Artie can inspect his hole. “Jesus, look at that sloppy cumhole. I remember how tight you were that first day, and now you’re gaping. Why is that, Evans?” Sam mumbles out the answer he knows Artie wants to hear, but it’s not good enough. “What was that?”  
  
“Because I’m a cumslut,” Sam admits louder, ready to do anything it takes to get Artie’s dick inside of him right now.   
  
“That’s a good little bitch,” Artie praises, running his hand over Sam’s round ass, easily slipping two fingers inside Sam. He only pumps in and out of him for a moment before pulling back out and fisting his meat. “Well come on, Samantha. Back dat ass up already if you want dis dick. We’re running out of time.”  
  
Seeing that they only have about eight minutes now, Sam quickly moves back, spreading Artie’s legs apart and droping back into his lap, letting the other boy guide his cock into his asshole. Gripping the arms of his chair, Sam slowly sinks further down, taking in more of Artie’s cock until his ass cheeks are flush against the other boy’s thighs and he's buried in to the hilt. “Oh fuck.”  
  
“Your cunt still feels amazing,” Artie sighs, leaning back as Sam starts to pull up, his arms bulging as he pushes himself up and then lowers himself back down, fucking himself on Artie’s dick. Reaching forward, Artie palms Sam’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart so he can watch as his cock disappears into Sam’s hole.   
  
Picking up his pace, Sam leans forward, bending over and resting his elbows on his knees as he steadily drops back down on Artie’s dick, impaling himself over and over again. His own dick is hard, but the guys only let him come in his underwear after, so he doesn’t dare touch it, just lets it slap against his stomach as he fucks himself faster and faster.  
  
“How’s that big dick feel in your pussy, Sammy?” Artie asks, imagining himself thrusting up and meeting Sam’s ass roughly. Instead, he settles for gripping the boy’s hips and pulling him down harshly, making sure to bury his dick as deep inside Sam as possible. “Cause your pussy feels amazing around my cock. I’m gonna come already.”  
  
“God, please,” Sam begs, bucking backwards into Artie desperately, clenching his ass around his cock and rolling his hips, anything to set the boy off faster. Artie isn’t as fast as Finn, but he definitely doesn’t last as long as Puck or the other guys who make sure to give him a really thorough pounding before giving him what he wants, so he knows he just has to find the right combination and he’ll hit the money shot. “Please, Artie, fuck, fill me up.”  
  
“Imma fill that cunt up with cum,” Artie moans, holding Sam down against his cock as he feels his balls tightening. “Oh god, fuck. Here it comes!” he warns as he starts to explode.  
  
Sam relaxes into Artie’s lap as the boy shoots off into him, dropping his head back against his shoulder as he feels Artie’s cock spurting ropes of warm cum into his pulsating asshole, painting it white. “Oh yeah, god, that feels so fucking good,” he sighs, his own cock twitching and jumping in pleasure as he’s filled.

Artie knows to let Sam have his moment of bliss, but he has to cut it short when the sound of the warning bell rings, startling them both. He pushes at Sam’s back, forcing him off his cock, and groans when some of his cum spills out of the blonde and lands on his pants. Sam gives him a sheepish smile and helps him pull them back up before he pulls up his own underwear, quickly reaching behind himself with one hand to rub Artie’s cum around his raw hole, dipping his finger inside to push some back in, while jerking his cock with the other. It works wonders, and he comes in his briefs a few moments later.   
  
His underwear is a mess of sticky cum by the time they leave the choir room, and when he takes his seat in history, he’s pretty confident he’ll ace his test. 

*

Like any addict, Sam feels a deep shame for his need and dependence. He feels weak and pathetic and his teammates make sure he knows they agree with him. None more than Puck. The older boy has always enjoyed mocking and teasing him for just how desperately he needs his load everytime he fucks him.   
  
They’re at a gathering at Puck’s place (there’s not enough people to call it a party, according to him), a handful of jocks and a handful of cheerleaders, pretty much just hanging out; playing video games, drinking, smoking, hooking up.   
  
Sam sits in the corner of the room, his knee bouncing up and down at an increasingly rapid pace as he surveys his surroundings and tries to figure out who is best to approach. He can feel that familiar ache starting up already, even sooner than usual, and he needs his fix fast. Artie and Mike are duking it out on the Playstation, Karofsky and Azimio are getting high and Finn looks like he’d be too drunk to get it up. That leaves him with Puck, who’s leaning against the wall and flirting with a few of the Cheerios across the room.   
  
He’s hesitant to approach him because while Puck is easily the best fuck out of everyone, he’s also the roughest. Puck always leaves him completely satisfied, but feeling more humiliated than usual. He tends to only go to Puck as a last resort, but as he looks around the room again, he realizes Puck is his only viable option right now.   
  
Everyone seems pretty into whatever they’re doing, so Sam downs his drink and heads over towards Puck, leaning on the wall behind him and nudging him in the back. “Hey, I ah, I need to, um, I need to talk to you. You know, upstairs. It’s really important.”  
  
“I’m talking to some lovely ladies here, man,” Puck points out, brushing him off.  
  
Knowing he’ll regret this, Sam persists. “Please, Puck. It’s  _really_  important.”  
  
Puck picks up on his tone and he finally turns around, taking in Sam’s fidgety behavior and the pleading look in his eyes. He smirks at Sam and folds his arms over his chest. “What is it?”  
  
“Puck, come on,” Sam pleads, trying to hide his eyes under his floppy blonde hair and avoid the cheerleaders’ gazes. He doesn’t really recognize any of them, but he feels like he’s got a huge neon sign over his head that spells out ‘CUMSLUT!’ in big letters at this point and he can feel his ears burning ten times as hot as they did around Kurt. Seeing Puck wants more, he leans in closer and mumbles, “I need you.”  
  
“What do you need me for?” Puck asks loudly, making sure the girls hear. Sam glances at their amused faces and bites his lip, the ache growing. Sensing his hesitancy, Puck shrugs his shoulders. “I’m kinda busy here, Sammy. So unless you tell me what it is that you need so badly, I’m just gonna get back to my conversation.”  
  
Sam watches helplessly as Puck turns his back on him, and he pushes past his embarrassment, desperately pulling on his shoulder. “I need  _you_ , Puck,” he admits, his voice low, but still loud enough to be heard by the surprised cheerleaders, knowing that’s what Puck wants. “I need you in me, to fill me up. Please, man.”  
  
Grinning triumphantly, Puck turns back around and throws an arm around Sam’s shoulders and gives his hair a playful mussing. “Sorry, ladies, you’ll have to excuse me for a bit. Seems Sammy here needs a good pussy pounding.” The girls giggle as their eyes drift down to the tent growing in Sam’s pants, and the blonde’s face grows redder, his cheeks burning with embarrassment as Puck slaps him hard on the ass. “Let’s go, you little slut.”  
  
Sam hides his face, but lets Puck pull him passed the laughing girls and up the stairs towards his room. He pushes him inside and locks the door, quickly pulling his white wifebeater over his head and tossing it to the side before working on the zipper of his jeans. Once he’s kicked off his shoes, he drops his pants, leaving him in nothing, his cock already hard and ready, like always. Sam has never known anyone that gets hard as fast as Puck does.

“What are waiting for, bitch?” Puck growls when he notices Sam hasn’t done anything but watch him get undressed. “Get naked and bend over the edge of my bed. I wanna see that pretty pussy before I tear it in two.” Sam quickly strips off his clothes, knowing better than to keep Puck waiting, and gets into the familiar position, bent over the bottom of Puck’s bed, his stomach flat on the mattress and his ass in the air. “Mmm, pull those little cheeks apart for me. Let me see that cunt.” Sam blindly reaches behind himself to reveal his gaping, sloppy hole to Puck, who clicks his tongue at the sight of sticky cum already dribbling out of Sam’s asshole. “Looks like you already got you some, Sammy boy. How many cocks you let in your slutty little hole already today?”  
  
Sam thinks back to Finn early this morning and Mike in the showers after practice and Azimio and Karofsky after school, and he admits, “Four.”  
  
“Damn, you’re an even bigger slut than I thought, Evans,” Puck laughs, spitting into his palm and spreading the moisture over his cock and then spits into Sam’s wrecked hole, too. “What happens when you end up pregnant, huh? You ain’t never gonna be able to tell who the baby daddy is.”  
  
Sam feels that familiar burn of shame spreading over his face at Puck’s words, but it’s soon forgotten when he feels the head of Puck’s cock starting to enter him and he remembers why he keeps coming back. As degrading as Puck can be, his cock fucks him better than anything. The quality isn’t usually his concern, sure, but it certainly doesn’t hurt. And nobody fucks him like Puck does.  
  
Puck doesn’t hesitate for even a moment, just pops his cockhead inside and buries the rest of his shaft in Sam’s ass until he’s balls deep. He lets out a moan before he pulls back and thrusts right back in sharply, his hips quickly working up to his usual brutal pace and he’s jack hammering into Sam in no time, slipping only slightly in the multiple loads already plugging him up.   
  
“You aren’t as tight as you used to be,” he complains, gripping Sam’s hips tightly and rutting against him harder, making up in force what Sam is lacking in tightness. “You’re starting to get sloppy, Evans. Nobody wants a slutty pussy.”  
  
Sam mumbles out an unintelligible reply, nowhere near the head space to string together coherent sentences and just lets Puck fuck him. He knows the boy is going to last a while and he’s gonna have plenty more degrading things to say to him, so he just focuses on how good his cock feels pounding into him, pushing the mixture of cum deeper inside of him with each thrust.  
  
Puck ends up lasting almost four times as long as Finn did this morning, but when his strides start to get shorter and jerkier, Sam knows he’s close. Turning his head and burying his face into the mattress, he braces himself for the big finish, clenching around Puck’s cock as it stills and flares inside his ass, expanding just a bit before it bursts, spilling hot cum into Sam’s needy asshole.   
  
“Oh God,” he cries into the bedspread, his fists bunching up and clutching the material as euphoric bliss pours into him in the form of Puck’s cum, the sticky liquid slowly filling him up as Puck continues to shoot off into him. “Oh god, so fucking good. Fuck, that feels so  _fucking_  good.”  
  
“Christ, Evans,” Puck chuckles breathlessly as he empties into Sam’s cumhole, holding the blonde’s body tight against him until he’s sure he’s given him every last drop. “I can’t believe how much you get off on that shit.” He holds his position for a moment longer before he pulls out, watching as little dribbles of white slowly start to leak out of Sam. He finds the sight strangely arousing and he can already feel his dick throbbing again in his hand. “Listen, I don’t think any of those bitches downstairs are gonna put out tonight, so I got another load with your name on it if you want it.”  
  
Sam swiftly flips over onto his back, his hard cock leaking precum from the tip, and looks up at Puck with lustful eyes. “I want it more than anything.”  
  
Puck smirks and gets up onto the bed beside Sam, crawling up until he’s at his head and lowers his cock into Sam’s waiting mouth to get hard again. "I love it when you're a needy little slut.”

*

After Puck and Finn and most of the other guys on the team graduate, Sam is really worried about where he’s going to get his fix from. There’s still Artie, and a few other decent lays on the team, but it isn’t enough. He particularly feels the loss of Finn, his live in supplier who disappears sometime during the summer.  
  
Lucky for Sam, once school begins they get a new crop of guys, including Puck’s younger half brother Jake, who is more than happy to fill the void his older brother has left, and Ryder, another new kid that’s really eager to fit in. It’s a bit of an adjustment, and they aren’t as good as their predecessors, but they get the job done. It probably helps that Sam has gotten so desperate over time that he’ll take anything he can get.   
  
He’s gotten so needy that he’s started to reach out to guys outside of the football team, particularly his new best friend Blaine, who’s recently single and totally into him. Despite his desperation, he’s a bit hesitant to ask him, worried it’ll ruin their budding friendship that already means a lot to him, but Blaine jumps at the chance to help his bestie out, and soon, he’s Sam’s new favorite.   
  
It’s different with Blaine. He’s kind of sweet and encouraging, he’s not rough and he doesn’t degrade him. He doesn’t feel that shame he usually feels once the high fades. Not to mention he actually lets him get off during, too. There are times when he  _does_  want it rough, and then he’ll go to Jake, but mostly it’s just really nice with Blaine. He makes him feel better, normal, like his need for multiple loads a day doesn’t make him a pathetic freak.   
  
“Are you sure?” Sam asks after Blaine picks up on one of his many tell tale signs that he’s itching for a fix and offers to take care of it for him. “I mean, you already hooked me up earlier. I can text Artie, he lives around the corner.”  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” Blaine assures him, popping the button of his trousers and pushing them down his legs, patting his thighs once he’s got his cock out. “Get up here and we’ll take care of you.”  
  
Sam hesitates for only a moment before the ache wins out and he tosses his game controller to the side and gets to his feet, quickly getting his pants and underwear off before straddling Blaine’s thighs, their cocks rubbing together as he shuffles his knees against the couch until he’s comfortable. Once he’s settled, he reaches between them and nudges Blaine’s hand away from his cock, stroking his best friend to full length himself.   
  
While Sam jerks him hard, Blaine leans forward and reaches around him, his hand trailing along Sam’s backside until he gets to his hole and he slips his fingers inside easily. Sam’s hole has only gotten more wrecked over time, to the point where he can’t even hold cum inside of himself anymore, but Blaine still likes to play with him a bit before he fucks him.   
  
“Ugh, Blaine,” Sam moans, arching his back as Blaine fingers him, his cock brushing up and down his hand as he juts forward with each thrust of Blaine’s digits. They rock against each other until Blaine is rock hard in Sam’s hand, and then they seamlessly shift together until Blaine can replace his fingers with his cock. “F-fuck yeah.”   
  
“You okay?” Blaine always asks that, and it always makes Sam smile. A nice reminder.  
  
“Y-Yeah,” he breathes, sinking down on Blaine’s dick until he’s buried to the hilt. He closes his eyes for a moment before he refocuses and gazes down at his best friend, his hands gripping the boy’s shoulders to balance himself before he starts to rock his hips again. “I just, I need you to…”  
  
Grabbing his hips, Blaine slowly starts to thrust up into him, waiting until they’ve synced up their rhythm before he speeds up his pace. “I know just what you need, Sammy. You want me to fill you up. You  _need_  me to.”  
  
Sam nods his head and gnaws at his bottom lip, falling forward against Blaine when he starts to pump into him faster. He buries his face into the crook of Blaine’s neck and wraps his arms around his shoulders, pulling himself closer. Blaine continues to cant into him, letting go of the blonde’s hip to slip a hand between them and stroke Sam’s cock. “Fuck, fuck, Blaine,  _please_. Oh god.”

“Come for me, Sammy,” Blaine coos into Sam’s ear, smiling at the way the boy’s body jerks in reaction to his hand. He knows the other guys never let Sam get off during sex, so he always makes sure to help him along. “That’s it, come on. Think about how amazing it’s gonna feel when I come inside of you. How good my cum is gonna feel as I unload into that beautiful ass of yours.”  
  
“Fuck,” Sam cries at his words, not sure whether to rut into Blaine’s hand or push himself back onto his cock. He ends up just bucking uncontrollably in Blaine’s lap, trying to get more of everything until he feels himself nearing the edge. “O-Oh, oh, I’m gonna, I’m gonna come.  _Blaine_.”  
  
“Me, too,” Blaine huffs, feeling Sam clench around him. “Come with me, Sam, come on, come on,” he chants over and over until he feels his own balls tighten and gets one last hard thrust up before starts to unload, shooting his warm load into Sam’s pulsating asshole.   
  
Sam comes right along with him, the feeling of Blaine’s cum spilling into his ass enough to set him off. He shoots his own load off between them, his ropes landing on Blaine’s stomach as both boys empty themselves together. They huff and puff, trying to catch their breath as they come down, Sam's lips dangerously close to Blaine’s collarbone.   
  
Pulling away from the temptation to press a kiss there, Sam leans back in Blaine’s lap, sinking back down on his softening cock to keep his cum plugged up inside of him for just a little longer. He grins down at Blaine, totally sated.  
  
For the next hour or so, at least.

 


End file.
